


Before the Blood-Bath Began (BB&FH EXTRA)

by Narla



Series: Bloody Blades and Feral Heats [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Before Carla Dies, Gen, Good Parent Grisha, Levi isn't here, Young Eren, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narla/pseuds/Narla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E-Eren my baby boy, I might not be here soon... I have cancer." Grief and sadness filled Carla's Hazel orbs as she hugged Eren tight.<br/>"Mommy, don't go..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Blood-Bath Began (BB&FH EXTRA)

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this but here you go.

"RAWR" A teal eyed boy jumped out of a small bundle of dry blankets in a poor attempt to scare his busy mother with his new Dragon onesie.

Carla appeared shocked at the sudden appearance of her fire breathing son and giggled and picked Eren up when she was done hanging the washing.

"My little Hatching, your so terrifing" Carla nuzzled her nose into Erens wild chocolate locks.

"Mumma guess what!" The boy bounced around on her hip

"What?" Carla said playfully

"You have to guess, silly Mumma" Her eyes light up in mock challenge.

"Really... Did you scare someone else?" Eren nodded furiously holding back a smirk

"Was is Mikasa?" She would've been surprised if he managed to scare the young stoic girl, Eren shook his head giggling with flush pink cheeks 

"Armin?" The timid Blonde was easy to scare but Carla didn't think Eren was the one he scared.

"It was Dad!" Eren burst into fitful laughter while Carla juggled the boy sitting on her waist while laughing herself.

She imagined the scene of Eren sneaking behind Grisha with his new outfit on and startling her husband.

While they went inside their small home a tense atmosphere settled over the room when she saw Grishas distraught face.

The tests have come back.

Carla turned to the boy still balanced by her side, Erens giggles died down as he felt wet blobs landing on his head.

"Mumma? Why are you crying" Carlas breath hitched she didn't realise she was crying until now.

She broke down clutching her son. Grisha hurried to catch her and pull her onto the faux sofa.

"Eren I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry my baby" Eren frowned.

"Why are you sorry Mumma?" Grisha Sat next to his frantic wife and hugged them both close.

"Eren-" Gisha started but Carla interrupted him, she bit her lip to hold in the harsh sobs,

"E-Eren my baby boy, I might not be here soon... I have cancer" Grief and sadness filled her hazel orbs as she hugged Eren tight.

"Mommy don't go" 

With those simple words Carla's heart broken.

"Y-You have to promise me Eren that you will be s-strong for me" The teal boy clutched his mother's chest 

"I promise" He whispered 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know this is just basically a short prequel of before Carla passes of Cancer.


End file.
